Wingless
by MilarionLove
Summary: Lyris and Clarion have never gotten along, but one day Lyris finds out a secret Clarion has, that not even Milori knows. How will everyone react? And with the Darkness fairies coming to take over Pixie Hollow, everything will change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo fellow Milarion shippers! Here's a new story... Well actually I wrote it a while ago and it's short but I'll hopefully update soon. Here it is**

If you fly towards the second star on the right and head straight on till morning, you'll find Neverland.

Deep within the center of Neverland, there is a place full of magical creatures, golden pixie dust, and secrets from the past, that could ruin a certain lords future. That place is called Pixie Hollow.

* * *

All the fairies were gathered in the fairy theatre, waiting for Lyria to start.

Queen Clarion sat quietly waiting for Lord Milori. Just as the music started, Milori sat down besides her.

"What did I miss?" He asked his love.

"Just the opening act. It wasn't much really."

Their hands locked together and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Was it the one where she surveys the crowd, and laughs about the ones who aren't here?"

"Yup, she called you cold hearted."

Milori started laughing hard at the pun, while Clarion sank down in her chair embarrassed that he was so loud.

"Oh, your finally here, Milori." Lyria said, rolling her eyes.

Fairy Mary shot out of her chair, "that's Lord Milori to you dear." She yelled at Lyria.

"Please!" Lyria rolled her eyes again,"a lord is never late." Since Clarion was still sunk in her chair, she was not visible to Lyria. "Where's your precious Ree?" She smirked.

Out of anger, Milori shot a nice blast at Lyria. Clarion quickly melted it with a ray of light, and said,"stop fighting and get on with the show."

"As you wish," Lyria smirked, "I think your gonna like this one."

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful queen. She ruled the very important kingdom of Pixie Hollow. One day, while out on the mainland, she meet a human, and they fell in love, unbreakable love, stronger than the love of our _current rulers_." She stressed those words and Milori could feel the rage burning up in Clarion. "So she could be with him forever, the queen used her magic to turn him into a fairy.

She brought him here, to Pixie Hollow, and shared her world with him. They were married soon after, as the queen discovered she was expecting a child.

At first, many fairies were against the idea of a human becoming their king. But much to their surprise, he was a wonderful ruler. He decided to create the Winter Woods, due to the complaining that it was too cold and fairies were breaking wings. He took his strongest winter fairy and sparrowman, and made them the Lord and Lady of Winter.

But there was a consequence for marrying a human, the queen found that she was not at all expecting a child, she was pregnant with three.

The king and queen began to worry, they went to the past keeper for advice. This is what he told them, "on the night of September 25, your three triplets will be born.

The first, a boy, will be just like his father, strong, handsome, and very brave. He will be stubborn, and thick headed (not the brightest) but kind. He will be the loudest, no doubt about that, but have a short temper. He will be a great leader, and the strongest warrior in all the world.

The second, a girl, will be just like her mother, beautiful, delicate, but cautious. She will leave most sparrowmen dreaming for her. She will be rather smart and catch in quickly. Her voice will be soft, but dangerous as it grows louder. She will also be a great leader, and the smartest creature alive.

As for your third, I cannot predict what will happen with them, or even the gender, all I know is they will, emotionally, be very delicate, don't scare them, don't pressure them, and most importantly, don't yell.

So the king and Queen went about their lives, wondering why the keeper could not tell them anything about the third child.

9 months later.

The triplets were born, the eldest (as predicted) was a strong little boy, who had mud-brown-dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes.

The middle child, a girl, had long, light brown hair that shined in the sunlight, and brown eyes.

The third, who was a girl, was much smaller than her siblings. In size and weight, was only half the size of her sister, and 2/3 of her brother. Yet she was favored be the King and Queen, for she had long, smooth, honey brown hair, big blue eyes, and soft skin. She was the angel of the family, but there was just one problem, the little fairy... had no-"

Clarion stormed out if the theatre, and disappeared for the night. Lyria smiled, knowing Clarion hated the stories of the triplets, proud of what she had done.

"Wings."

 **Hey guys! I hope that was fluffy enough at the beginning. Please review, I know it seems weird, but it'll all make sense in the next few chapters.**

 **Comment what you honestly think. I can take cold hard criticism but it's not necessary.**

~~Bye Y'all


	2. Chapter 2

_'No Wings'_

Clarion head continued saying that as she was racing away from the theatre. Pictures of Lyris evilly laughing came into her mind too.

 _Why would she do that? How did she find out?_

Only one had known of her secret, now everyone did. She could still hear the gasping and whispers from the crowd. She imagined Milori's face, hurt, and upset that she had kept a secret this big from him. She flew passed the Pixie Dust Tree, and through the Autumn woods. Her mind wandered with thoughts of what might happen next.

She flew up to the border, where Autumn touches Winter. She stopped right before it, in the spot she stood when she met Milori every night for years. With a wave of her hand, her dress became a gold long sleeve shirt with a golden mini skirt over leggings, not the most practical for winter attire, but she couldn't spare the pixiedust for anything more. Then, without hesitating she flew straight through the icy blasts. Flying as fast as she could she made her way through the Winter Woods.

 _Please still be there,_ she thought as she flew passed Milori's castle. She was going to a hideout she and Mary had discovered when they were much younger. It was a series of tunnels below Neverland that opened at the roots of some trees, and all over Pixie Hollow. But in the Winter Woods, her only hope of getting to it was through the Frozen Desert, the coldest part of the Woods. She stopped flying and, out of habit, draped her jacket over her wings, not that it mattered. Running now, she made her way through the bitter cold.

Her fingertips were now an icy blue, and it was starting to creep up her arm. She was almost across, when she felt this burning sensation in her legs, looking down, she saw her legs blue, up to her knees. The hideout was only a few more yards away, but she felt as though she would never make it.

Finally reaching the tree, she began frantically pulling on branches that were reachable, trying to find the one that opened the tunnel. As she reached out to grab one, she touched it, then found herself screaming while falling through collapsing snow. She was in the tunnels.

It was much warmer underground and Clarion could feel her arms and legs thawing out. She ran through the tunnels, trying to remember which ones went where. After taking several wrong paths, she eventually collapsed on the ground in tears. She cried her eyes for what seemed like hours, before falling asleep.

* * *

 _Fire was raining down from the sky over Pixie Hollow. Fairies were running around frantically as hawks, eagles, crows dived from the sky. Clarion was forced to sit back and watch it all. Tears streamed down her face a her beloved kingdom fell apart._ _She was tied into a chair while someone from her far past walked up to her. A shadow figure of her real enemy._

 _"Clarion. What an interesting name." His voice was the dark whisper of a snake. "You know, I knew you before you could even talk. You were always so happy, unlike now."_

 _She whimpered at the sound of his voice as it brought back painful memories._

 _"Oh, hows that winter fella doin? Has he left you alone like I told him too? You'd think breaking that fools wing would have done the job."_

 _Clarion tried to yell at him, but duct tape stopped her._

 _"What about your mother? How's she doing?" Tears streamed down Clarions face as the voice brought back images she had tried so hard to forget. "Oh she's dead? Well that's her fault for trying to stop me from our destiny. What about the rest of your family? Huh? They abandon you at the first sign of trouble, fleeing Neverland all together."_ _Clarion cried as he continued to speak, " I can tell by the look on your face you were hoping I'd forgot all this. But I havn't! All those years I spent locked up by that rotten pirate, Hook, gave me time to think, and think, and think, and plan my revenge." An evil grin drew on his face. "Now, let's not forget what happens when fugitives run from the king of Pixie Hollow."_

 _"You will never be my king!" Clarion tried to yell._

 _"What's that dear? I can't understand it when you mumble." He made his way to her, stroking the side of her head before she moved. That made him angry, so he pushed her chair up against the wall. "Don't run from me love." As kissed the side of her neck she kicked him really hard you-know-where. He just smiled and snapped his fingers, causing hard wire to wrap around her legs._

 _"So you want it to be that way?" He smiled again. He waved his hand and two guards came out, holding a badly inured Milori._

 _"Milori!" Clarion screamed, unheard._

 _"Clarion?" Milori groaned, "Is that you?" He looked up and Clarion screamed in horror at the sight of his face._

 _There were scars, burns, and bruises everywhere, his teeth were sharpened into fangs, and his whole eyes were pitch black. His clothes were torn and his wings were ripped off._

 _"What did you do to him?!" she screamed._

 _"What's that dear? Kill him? Well you don't have to scream it."_

 _An axe formed in his hand, he lifted it up as Clarion screamed and cried. She tried getting free from the chair but the wires only tightened and cut into her skin. The axe then lit on fire and he walked behind Milori. He held it sideways and pressed it to Milori's back, causing yells of pain from the winter lord's mouth._

 _Clarion screamed and cried, trying to free herself._

 _"Now for your entertaining pleasure, I'm going to make this a fair fight." He snapped his fingers and the wires binding Milori disappeared. Milori stood up and stumbled around._

 _He had his hands out in front of him, "Clarion where are you?"_

 _"Milori look out!" she mumbled as the shadow figure raised his axe._

 _The axe swung down hard, nearly missing Milori. The shadow laughed as he saw Clarion screaming. He turned his axe into a sword and threw another at the ground before Milori._

 _"As I said, fair fight."_

 _Milori stumbled around on his hands and knees trying to located the sword. Lifting it up, he faced his target but was unable to see._

 _"Come and get me." The voice taunted. Milori charged at the voice and the shadow stabbed him clear through the stomach._

 _Clarion screamed then passed out from the sight of all the blood._

 _"Oh come on dear have a laugh." Said the shadow. "Wake up." he kicked her, "Wake up, wake up-"_

* * *

"Wake up!"

Clarion woke in a cold sweat. Mary was sitting by her side next to a warm fire, heating up some cold biscuits.

"Mary? How did you find me?"

"I know you better than anyone dear. The real question is what happened to you."

Clarion looked down to see her clothes torn and cuts and bruises from wires on her wrists and legs. "I saw _him_." She said sitting up.

Mary gasped and jumped to her feet. "This is bad. If you had a dream about _him_ then _he'll_ know how to find us."

Clarion pulled her knees to her chest and started crying.

"Ok, you're not telling my the full story." Mary said handing Ree a biscuit.

Clarion wiped her tears and began telling Mary of her dream just like when they were little. Only this time it was serious.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a place far from Neverland.**

Someone very close to the fairy queen was writing in the stars.

 _She needs help._

* * *

 ** _HI I'm back!_ Super sorry that took forever. I've been working on a story for my friend lately. **

**R &R XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back I'll be trying to update more frequently but I'm just super sorry guys, anyways here's the next chapter. :) R &R**

* * *

"I have to do something, but what can I do?" Clarion said.

"What can you do?" Mary asked. "What can you do? Ree, you're the queen. It's your kingdom, you're supposed to protect it, be in charge, lead the others."

Clarion sighed, her kingdom was in danger but she couldn't save it. She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her head upon them. "I..." she sighed again, "I have to do something, but they already know."

"Know what sweetie?"

"Who would trust a fairy without wings?"

Mary sighed, she knew it was true but she needed to make Ree feel better, "Now you and I both know there are still some fairies who will trust you."

"Who? They would have to be loyal beyond compare. I just don't-" Clarion began to say before stopping and coming to a realization.

At the same time they both whispered, "Tinkerbell."

* * *

Tink and her friends were hiding behind a tree. They had just nearly escaped an encounter with Lyris's guards.

"That was close Tink." Rosetta said.

"I know," Tink replied sadly, "I don't know how long we can keep doing this."

"Maybe we can get someone else's help?" Iridessa asked.

"Good idea 'Dess, but first let's do a head count." Tink said, "Ok, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, and me. That's only 5."

"Four," Fawn said, "Sil didn't make it, Lyris is forcing all the water talents to flood the Home Tree."

"What!" the rest yelled.

They all flew in the direction of the Home Tree at top speed. When they arrived they were shocked to see water spilling out the sides, and fairies being pulled out of a river flowing from the tree.

"Take them to the dungeon, and see that they wake up soon." Lyris yelled, "I'll need more servants when we flood Tinker's Nook."

The four of them gasped. They were hidden behind a mushroom, with a clear view of the monstrosities Lyris was creating.

"Look," Iridessa whispered. "There's Silvermist."

Sil was being forced to drag a sparrowman into a large crate.

Fawn answered, "is there anyway we can get her attention?"

"I'll try," 'Dessa said. She began shifting a ray of sun to hit Silvermist's face. Sil turned immediately with a big smile. She glanced over her shoulders, then motioned for them to come to her. As they carefully flew towards her, they realized that she had been dragging Terrance.

"Help me get him out of here." she said.

They all lifted the unconscious sparrowman out of view from the guards and into a tall flower meadow.

"We should try to save as many as we can." Tink said.

They split up in pairs, leaving Silvermist behind with Terrance until he became conscious again. They managed to save several other fairies from the fate of the dungeons. With a total group of 26, they were gonna need somewhere better to hide then Tink's house.

"C'mon, Tink said. "We should move while we still have daylight. We are going to walk to conserve our dust. Maybe tomorrow we can send some scouts to see what they can take form the Pixie Dust Tree."

They began walking through the flowers, making sure to stay low. When they got to the edge of the field, they saw a large cave that looked as though it could be used as shelter.

"You guys stay here, Twisp, Beck and I will go take a look and make sure there's no one else staying in there first." said Fawn.

"Good idea," Terrance said.

The cave was dark, but empty. They motioned for everyone else to follow. There was a huge pile of leaves on the side of the cave. They began moving.

"I thought you said nothing was in here." said Rosetta.

"That wasn't there before," Fawn said scared.

Then Fairy Mary popped out from under the bushes, surprised to see everyone else. "What is the lot of you doing here?" she asked.

"We're hiding from Lyris." Tink said.

"We'll you're not going to get very far like this," she said motioning to crowd of tired fairies. "Come over here." she moved the leaves out of the way revealing a tunnel underground. "C'mon quickly, last one through cover it back up."

They walked around the tunnels until they came to a glow, or rather glowing person. "Queen Clarion?!" they all said shocked.

"Is it true?" Tink asked.

Clarion sighed, "sit down, and I'll tell the tale from the beginning."

* * *

Far away, he read the stars. _She needs help._ He smirked, "I knew she would. I'm coming for you Ree."


End file.
